Who Ever Said You Didn't Summon a Dragon?
by Maya the Phoenix
Summary: Corrin had never expected this. Wanting to see the world with his own eyes, he didn't know how much his life would change. First, finding out that his Nohrian Family wasn't even his true family, and being forced to choose between his real family and his foster family. Great. Now, he's summoned as a Familiar to a pinkette. Sometimes, he wished he never left the Northern Fortress.


**Alright bois! Maya the Phoenix here with a new fanfiction. I had just bought Fates around a month ago, after becoming interested in the lore of the FE series after playing Heroes. Sadly, that was a waste of $35, since I had bought all of the routes xD. It's a good story, I have to admit.**

 **Anyways, I had this idea, what if Corrin, at the pivotal moment in Chapter 6, was transported to Tristain. I'm a sucker for "What if Saito wasn't summoned" stories". Not that I don't like Saito as a main character, mind you, but it's just that ZnT was one of my first fandoms. EVER. So here we are! Just remember, I don't own any of these series. Nintendo owns FE, and ZnT is not owned by me, too!**

* * *

Today was a bright, sunny day. The weather was perfect for activities for family bonding. Considering that he just met the said family yesterday, they really had some catching up to do. The family could go out on a picnic, maybe! Or they could go on a vacation to a foreign country. Sure, as royalty, they could not come and go from nations as they please, but a few days would surely help strengthen their relationship. They could go anywhere! Do anything! Anything… other than this senseless destruction Corrin was witnessing. Pikes were everywhere. Arrows were strewn across the battlefield. Dead bodies lay everywhere, as far as the eyes could see. And, at opposite corners of the war-torn battlefield, were Corrin's two brothers. The crisp midday breeze blew on the field. The twin armies of Hoshido and Nohr were at a standoff.

On the left side of the battlefield was the invading army of the glory-seeking nation of Nohr, led by the crown prince himself, Xander. Xander was like a big brother to Corrin, even if they were not related by blood. Corrin was adopted by the Nohrian royal siblings when their father, King Garon of Nohr, indigently killed King Sumeragi of Hoshido. Although Garon tried to prevent as much contact than needed between the Nohrian siblings and Corrin, he failed to prevent the familial love and loyalty their siblings would develop after interacting with their dear cinnamon bun Corrin. On the other hand, the defense was rallied under the Hoshidan flag by their high prince, Ryoma, the son of Sumeragi. Normally, it would be Queen Mikoto that would meet the army head on, but… she's gone. Corrin, prince of both Nohr and Hoshido, quickly got off from his sister's pegasus, and he quickly rushed onto the middle of the battlefield, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Big Brother!"

Upon seeing Corrin, Xander immediately raised his sheathed his sword and raised his hand, forming it into a fist and signaling his soldiers to stop attacking. Ryoma, seeing this action, narrowed his eyes and ordered the troops to stand down as well, but stay on guard nonetheless. With his voice tainted with venom, he asked, staring at the commander, "What are you doing, Nohrian Prince?"

Xander didn't reply and even ignored Ryoma as he slowly approached Corrin on horseback. Corrin didn't hesitate in running to the middle of the field, the legendary Yato blade in by sheathed in his waist. Corrin stopped running when he was finally between the two princes, and he had to catch his breath for a bit. Xander continued approaching Corrin, but he was stopped by the monstrous glare of the Hoshidan prince, and called out to his adopted brother. "Corrin! I'm so glad you're safe. They haven't harmed you, have they?"

"Big brother! No… But… Why are you attacking Hoshido?" Corrin asked, with a bit of distrust in his eyes. Could you have blamed him, though? After all, he had just been caught up in an assassination attempt between King Garon and Queen Mikoto, and, if the Queen had not given up her life for his son's, he would have been another one of the casualties in that explosion. Had Queen Mikoto not have protected him… then… His thoughts were drowned out by Xander's commanding, yet kind voice. He saw Xander giving him a rueful smile.

"Father says it is time to show our true strength. Come with us, and we shall end this war quickly and prevent unnecessary bloodshed."

"Xander… give me time to think." Corrin didn't know what to say. What COULD he say? That he doesn't trust in the Nohrian kingdom anymore, after what they did to the Hoshidans? But his heart still yearned for his siblings. He couldn't find it in himself to turn against the only people who have ever truly loved him ever since his kidnapping, which, he might add, have not remembered up until now. Doing so, he looked at the only person who he could open up to right now. He turned to Ryoma, his true older brother, who was by his behind him. He shook his head, warning his brother of his words. "Don't believe his words, Corrin. He's a Nohrian general. They know of nothing but deception. Even up until now, they're still playing with your heartstrings."

Ryoma was about to say some things else, but his voice was overwhelmed by the whoosh of a dragon. The woods by the west was silent, until a dragon came from above. Following suit, reinforcements from the Nohrian kingdom arrived, led by a pair of siblings on horseback. They rushed into the battlefield, halting when they see Xander confronting Ryoma, with Corrin at the middle. Camilla was the one who arrived there first, and she was the first to dismount off her dragon. Unlike Xander, who had it in himself to stop himself from hugging Corrin in the middle of the war, she couldn't help himself and she smothered him with showers of her "love".

"Oh~" Camilla purred. She was obviously happy to see his sibling again. She didn't even realize that they were in the middle of a battle. She could only see Corrin, and Corrin alone. "Corrin, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Heh, you truly have the devil's own luck, Corrin." Leo, the Nohrian prince, followed suit after Camilla. He gave a subtle grin, and raised his book, preparing for battle, as he noticed a certain silver haired archer was directly glaring in his direction.

"Yay! We got our brother back!" Elise, the youngest sibling of the four, cheerfully trodden into the battlefield. Leo had to hold her back from running to Corrin, reminding her that they were in enemy territory, and it was OK for Camilla to hug him only because of her… genocidal tendencies. At the other side of the field, Yukimura, the Hoshidan tactician arrived with Rinkah and Orochi, daughter of the Oni chieftain, and other reinforcements. They arrived just in time to see the Hoshidan siblings explode in anger.

"NOHRIAN SCUM!" Hinoka roared out, projecting her anger onto the Nohrian siblings. She shouted a few cuss words, while the others tried to calm her down a bit. Corrin, to be honest, and along with both the Hoshidan and Nohrian army was shocked, seeing that the warrior-princess is able to curse like that. Taking a few deep breaths, she went straight to the point. "First you kidnap him, and then you lie to him!? He's our brother!"

"That's right. He may be tainted by you Nohrian trash, but he's my brother, not yours." Takumi coolly and coldly replied. While Corrin may be thankful that Takumi is acknowledging him as a brother, he couldn't help but try to defend his Nohrian siblings, but he didn't have a chance to speak as the next person shocked him.

"B-big brother is with us now! W-we won't let you have him again…" Sakura closed her eyes, and, with her frail, high voice, said those words. After opening her eyelids, and seeing all eyes on her she gave a small 'eep' and looked away. Camilla finally shook her head, saying, "You all are sorely mistaken. Corrin is my dearest little brother. You may not have him."

Xander realized what was happening, and quickly urged the individual being fought over by the two nations to return, saying, "Come back, Corrin! No matter what anyone says, you are my dearest little brother. Father will also forgive you, I'm sure of it! We can be a family again!"

"Don't be fooled by his words, Corrin. Nohrians know nothing but treachery and deceit. You belong here in Hoshido with your true family." Ryoma also replied, at the same intensity and tone with his Nohrian counterpart. Xander placed his gloved right hand at the hilt of his sword at this, and he gave the Hoshidan prince a shout, "He belongs in Nohr! Nohr is his home!"

"No! His birthright belongs here in Hoshido, his home!" Ryoma added fuel to the fire, raising his hand to Corrin, goading him to come with him. Behind him, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura went by Ryoma's side, with pleading looks in their eyes. Xander did the same, and Camilla, Leo, and Elise were behind him, all looking at him with desperation.

"This way."

"B-big brother?"

"He's my brother!"

"We're your family."

"Corrin!"

"Brother?"

"Brother!"

Corrin couldn't take it anymore. He shut his eyes, trying to gather his emotions. "My family?"

But before he could reply, or even get his thoughts in check, for that matter, he heard a voice. A calm, soothing, yet commanding voice was calling out to him – imploring him, to come.

" _ **My familiar, who exists somewhere in this universe…"**_

"Corrin?" Ryoma asked, looking a bit dazed. A wave of dizziness passed him. Wait… he was sure it wasn't just him. The other soldiers around the field looked disoriented too. Even the Nohrian royal family was having trouble keeping a straight head.

"Hoshidan Trash! What have you done?" One of the soldiers rallying behind Xander shouted. His voice went ignored. The royals were busy staring at something, Magic, they could say. All of their eyes widened. Corrin… he was… disappearing. Becoming translucent as time passes. Sakura and Elise were shocked. Leo and Takumi dropped their cool attitude. Hinoka and Camilla were giving out worried shouts. And Xander and Ryoma were running towards Corrin. To them, it didn't matter who got Corrin. As long as he was safe, and in this plane of existence, they would respect his decision.

"Corrin!" Hinoka gasped out in worry. She mounted her Pegasus. Her malig knight counterpart did the same. Elise looked at Leo, urging him to cast a spell or whatnot. Leo shot a dirty glare at her, whilst frantically flipping and scanning the pages of his Brynhildr. What did she think he was doing? On the Hoshidan side, it wasn't that much different. Yukimura was having Orochi go through every scroll in their current arsenal, as well as every talisman the royal family ever owned.

To Corrin, it felt like time had stopped. He opened his eyes. He couldn't hear anything. He refused to look at anything, except for the mystical green portal in front of him. Static flowed through his head. He could make out faint voices amidst the guttural mashes and mixes of noise in his mind. But, as he was trying to listen to the voices of his siblings, the soothing voice, a female voice, he recognized, continued calling out to him.

" _ **My divine, beautiful, and wise familiar."**_

Corrin blinked. Was she… talking about him? Sure, he would like to believe himself as divine, considering he could turn into a dragon. A DRAGON FOR THE FIRST DRAGON'S SAKE. Beautiful… that was debatable, to be honest. And he sure was not wise. He had made many mistakes. Mistakes, like trusting the man he once called his father, and mistakes like being the cause of his mother's death. Oh, gods, his mother. It came flashing back. Her death, and the deaths of hundreds of innocent townspeople. In this dark world, he could see his memories vividly flashing. Wouldn't it be better if he just followed the voice and went with it? To disappear from both Nohr and Hoshido? Yeah… maybe peace would be achieved if Corrin actually crossed this portal.

Peace. That was the one and only thing Corrin currently wishes for. For both his families to achieve coexistence to one another, actually not trying to rip each other's throats out. He raised his hand. His palm was extending to the portal.

" _ **Heed my call, and appear!"**_

This is it. There's no stopping him now. He reached out to the swirling portal.

 _You are an ocean's gray waves._

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach._

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,_

 _This the path is yours to climb._

Corrin violently shook his head, and snapped out of his daze. Behind the portal, he saw her. Flowing blue hair, glowing white dress. Yellow eyes that can pierce the brightest dawn and the darkest night. Eyes that were filled with concern for no one other than him. The kidnapped princess of the Nohrian Kingdom, the one they had attempted to use as a hostage and bargaining chip to bring Corrin back. She held her hand out to Corrin.

"Hurry!"

"Azura…"

Was this right? He ever so wanted to go with the voice that had allured him so. But, it would be betraying both his families. He would just be running away from the problem, not solving it. Him disappearing to an unknown land would be counterproductive to what he wanted for both his families. Peace. He a fool to even think that. Knowing them, they might even blame each other for him disappearing. He gave a small, melancholic smile. Yes, the decision he would have to make would be painful. It would tear him apart. But he decided, right then and there, to fight for the future. He reached out to Azura.

Fate, as cruel and ironic as it is, had other plans. The portal grabbed hold of the other hand, which was holding the Yato. Corrin widened his eyes. Azura quickly grabbed hold of his free hand. But, it was too late. He was gone. Sucked into a green vacuum, disappearing in broad daylight. Then, back to reality, when all eyes were on her, as she was the only one who had the power to keep hold on Corrin, since her song was making him materialize again, she wailed. She sobbed for a partner she might never see again.

* * *

For the people in Corrin's world, you could call this world an "Outrealm". For the residents of the world, this is the only world they'll ever know. They called this land Halkeginia. Tensions were in the air. The ever-mysterious Gallia were plotting something. The peace-loving Tristain were planning to ally with the powerful Germania. The war-torn Albion is in a civil war. And the Elven and demi-human nations were cast out of the mainland, under the orders of the Church of Brimir and Romalia. The scales were balanced, as they have achieved peace and balance with one another. But, like a famed tactician once said, it's time to tip the scales. The familiar comes…

Louise de la Valliere trudged down the stairs. Another failed explosion, and another trip to the headmaster's office. Great! She held back a sigh as she passed by the dimly lit candles of the room. It was the middle of the day, and tears were threatening to drip down her eyes. Tomorrow was the Spring Summoning Ritual, and if she is not able to summon a familiar… Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. Louise, popular in Tristain Academy of Magic as Louise the Zero, was a cute, tsun Pinkette, yet, her cuteness and status as a noble would be wasted if she doesn't know how to use magic. Magic is the backbone of every noble. If noble didn't know how to cast magic, you're just as useless as any other commoner down the street. Louise knew that, and yet… why couldn't she, the third daughter of Karen "The Heavy Wind" cast a single spell!? It was a disgrace! Even in simple alchemy, her magical ability, it was a zero. Many who knew her since her elementary years knew her failure in magic. They even teased her for it by using the aforementioned nickname.

The first time she had picked up the wand, she already knew that her family had high hopes for her. That she would be the one to carry on the family legacy into the royal court, as they had no male heir, and the other her other two siblings were either too busy or had too much responsibilities on their hands. Plus, she already had acquainted herself with the prestigious princess, and soon-to-be queen, Henrietta. But, she couldn't do it. She was a failure. And her realizing these thoughts led a stray tear falling down by her side. The three who were following her trail, however, didn't see this, their view of her face blocked by some luscious pink locks of hair. "So, Louise. How was the principal's office? Were you finally expelled?"

She growled softly. She didn't want to deal with this right now. "It was just a detention. They said that it was partly the teacher's fault for allowing me to cast a spell even though other students warned her. I was also trying my best to cast a spell, so they commended me for that."

"Getting away with such a light punishment? How lucky!" The twin-drill blonde, Montmorency, replied, part of her scorning the lady in pure fun, and part of her glad that her friend was released with a small punishment.

"Tomorrow, at the Springtime Summoning Ritual, I wonder what kind of familiar you'd summon." Kirche put her fingers on her lips, thinking of what to say. Of course, she wouldn't admit it, but she was worried for Louise. Despite her constant teasing, she knew what the price would be if she isn't able to summon a familiar tomorrow. All she could do right now would be to spice her up and make her more determined. And she knew just what to do for that to happen. She gave a small smirk. "I'm sure it'll just be another explosion. Along with the rest of your spells."

"Shut up!" Louise wiped her eyes and whipped her face so that she was facing them. "As far as summoning spells are concerned, I'm confident that I'll be able to cast summon servant!"

She started walking off to her bedroom at the dorms, steps much harder than before, her real emotions becoming obvious to the three classmates. She held her head high and was huffing proudly. "Just you watch! Tomorrow, I'll summon a familiar that'll be more divine, beautiful, and powerful than anything you can cook up!"

The three watched her storm off, noting that if the steps weren't made of pure, hard stone, she might have even left a dent. Kirche and Montmorency looked at each other, then shrugged. What could they make of that? All of her words would be for naught if the events she said wouldn't come to pass. She'd be expelled. They turned towards their cool classmate, Tabitha, who was simply reading a book throughout the whole exchange. "What do you think?"

Tabitha glanced a bit, looking at the backside of a pinkette, before flipping the page of the thick book, and replying with a straight, simple, "I don't know."

But deep inside, they were all hoping for the same thing. They were hoping that Louise would be able to summon a familiar.

Louise arrived back at her room, exhausted from the day's events. She said words like that, and she didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous about tomorrow's Summon Servant session. She had rashly boasted to the red haired, like the immature girl she is, now she had to pay the price. Their long-time rivalry had resulted in this. Louise took a deep, long stare at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel like going to class tomorrow, especially if she was just going to see that damn Zerbst again. She was oblivious her classmate's real feelings for her. Maybe she should just give up magic. It was proven that that was not her line of occupation. Maybe she should just be a commoner. But such thoughts should be reserved IF she wouldn't be able to summon a familiar. She shouldn't give up now! She was a Valliere, through and through. She slapped herself on the cheeks and switched to her nightdress.

She jumped on her bed as the worries of the day dissipated from her mind. What kind of familiar would she have? Ah! Her mind was burning with the thought of a dragon! A dragon that she could show off to Kirche everyday! That would show her. Or at least, affirm that she has magical ability, and confirm that she wasn't a Zero. That was her motivation. She had a place in this world where magic ruled everything! She knew it. But, by the minute, she was getting drowsier and drowsier.

A memory flashed in her eyes. She was mumbling a few incantations, and the crowd was jeering at her. When she muttered the last few words of the spell, the ground flashed, and she actually had a hopeful glint in her eyes. But, her dreams were dashed as warm smoke rose in the air. She had failed again. This was supposed to be a simple spell for a small flame. Kirche had done it magnificently. Why couldn't she? Tomorrow was her last chance. If she isn't able to cast Summon Servant, and she isn't able to summon a familiar, it is all over. Expulsion, and then, she might consider her commoner idea.

As she lay on her bed, her eyelids shut, her soft voice called out a name unknown to her. She didn't even know whose name she called out, nor bother to remember the name. It bears no meaning to her, after all. All she said before being taken to her dreams was the name, "Corrin..."

* * *

That is how we ended up here. The scorching sunlight was burning in Louise's fair skin. She raised her wand, her hand trembling ever so slightly. After what happened yesterday, she needed to succeed. Her classmate's familiars — they were amazing! An earth mole for Guiche, which completely fits his flamboyant personality, a frog for Montmorency, and even a dragon for Tabitha! And as much as she would hate to admit it, her eyes were shining with admiration for Kirche's familiar, a fire salamander. Her white-knuckled grip on her wand felt even harder. There was much she could lose if she failed this summon, she needed to do this! She began the ritual.

" _ **My familiar, who exists somewhere in this universe…"**_

She could her the jeers and cheers of her classmates. Some where cheering her on, encouraging her to summon a marvelous familiar, but most others were jeering her. Her mind has never been clearer, yet as frightening as ever before. She could clearly hear the words of her classmates. Words hoping that she would pass. Words saying that it'll just be another explosion. Words that say she'll be expelled from the academy. That she's a disgrace to her family name. It was time to prove them wrong. Her eyes shone with determination.

Static filled the air, and the once clear blue skies became thunderous. The gray clouds that were previously just looming by the horizon of the sky were now threatening them with harsh winds and

"Louise, stop!" Kirche cried out to her, the fire salamander trembling behind her.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Another classmate asked ferociously, trying to keep her skirt from turning inside out due to the winds.

"H-help!" One of her more cowardly classmates hid behind his bugbear, not that it would be able to protect him from anythin.

Colbert, however, remained calm. His cool, collected head and experience with other destructive familiars allowed him to remain calm, but he still held his breath. Not even the most evil of dragons had this ominous of an aura and summon. This was a new experience for Colbert, and it was an experience he would face head on. He had promised himself ever since that day that he would help prosper life, and never again to end life. He would protect the lives of his students, even at the cost of his own. He pointed his wand at the summoning circle.

 _ **"My divine, beautiful and wise familiar, heed my call and appear!"**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

An explosion burst out in the courtyard, and a few of the students coughed and groaned. Smoke filled the area. The explosion had sent dust and smoke breezing in the air.. Louise kept her face down, and thought she had failed. It was over for her. She had failed her mother and her sisters, and her father would surely disown her for this. But she knew that this possibility had existed from the beginning, and she was prepared for it. she heard the rustling grass by the area she had imagined her familiar to be. Did her summon work, she had asked herself. She took a deep breath and quickly assessed the situation. One, Her classmates had seen her cast an explosion, as well as summon a familiar. She knew they could see the faint outline of her familiar lying on the grass, possibly passed out from the explosion. She went to have a closer look.

Wait... What? The world stopped for Louise. She put her face directly in front of his face, seeing as he was sleeping, probably unconscious. She could see him clearly, his clear, pale face was cute. Handsome, even, for a commoner. What do you mean he's a commoner? She took another look to see if her assessment was true. A sword lay on the grass, and beside it, was it's master. A white haired young male. Deep down, she was glad that her summoning succeeded, but it wouldn't be like anyone was gonna get her to admit that. She had doubts if her assumption of him being a commoner was correct, however. He looked too handsome... Too prim, and proper... To be a mere commoner. But his bare feet proved otherwise. Only someone like a commoner could bear the shame of walking the roads with unkempt feet, much less with no shoes. Did she just summon someone from the slums!? She irritably groaned at her fate. This was not going good for her.

For Corrin, the familiar laying unconscious on the ground, the world started. He stirred a bit, before coughing up due to the smoke. Where was he? Last he remembered... he was at the Hoshidan palace, where mother said she was going to make an announcement. And... oh, God. Mother! The Nohrians assassinated her! But, they wanted Corrin back. And at the plains of Hoshido, he was forced to choose. And he had chosen... Nothing. Not a damn thing. He was taken, kidnapped, by the weird green portal. He immediately opened his eyes. Only to see a pink palette of irises looking at him. She let out a short scream, jumping away from the royal, pushing him back a bit, even, and covered her mouth with her hands. The smoke slowly dissipated, and Corrin could see the crowd of students surrounding him, all with dumbfounded gazes. Corrin lay his head back. Perhaps this was a sign that he should think his decision through. He now had time to think of his fate. This might just be good for him.

He certainly hoped so.

* * *

At the dark gloomy castle of Nohr, an old, yet ripped man was groaning with increasing discomfort, lying on his bed. He tried to keep himself strapped to his mattress, but, as if possessed, his body started convulsing. The bed shook, with each second of this grotesque scene gradually getting harder and harder. Dark matter seeped through every inch of his body. It was something akin to a horror drama operas he watched. No, he used to watch. But, as his mind and body started becoming clearer, he started to realize, he didn't even watch any of those. It was a monster. A monster who used his name and his face. Slowly, the convulses stopped. His body was set in the calm, night sky once more. His rigid breathing were the only sounds to be heard during the night. The darkness started retracting from his body. It flew, swirling around the room, and the old man, his once gray skin that now had a pigment of paleness into it, gazed into the black mist. His hands curled into a ball, trembling with righteous anger.

Then, all of a sudden, it was gone. And he was alone. He took a deep breath. He was finally free. All the hatred, the rage, and the ambition were gone, and all that was left was the shell of a vessel, in which the spirit of its previous owner had returned to reap the consequences. The last thing he remembered was that his illness suddenly got worst, and then...

"Milord?" A knock reached the ears of the King of Nohr, breaking he from his reverie. He stood form his bed, grabbing the axe that was leaning by the nightstand. That's right, there were things he must do. He must make things right, to the way they were before...

"Enter." He replied, a little too quickly for his taste.

The scrawny looking soldier stumbled into the room, and quickly kneeled before the king. "Milord, we heard noises coming from the bedroom, and we thought — "

The soldier was stopped mid-sentence by Garon, and the soldier was shocked by the kind voice he had heard. He was even more shocked by the content of what he had just said. "There is no need for concern. As a matter of fact, there are more pressing matters we must attend to. Prepare a unit of my finest, most loyal soldiers, and request and audience in advance with Ryoma, the current de facto king. I must hastily travel to Hoshido, and we have things to discuss."

"It's time we finally had peace." For the first time in around a decade, Garon had smiled, not as a vesseled, but as himself.

* * *

 **So, that's it for the first chapter! Like it, hate it, please leave a review, like, and subscribe! Oh wait — Yeah, how about you tick that favorite and follow checkbox down below! Here's a virtual cookie if you do! And, as always, until the next chapter!**

 **-MyP**


End file.
